


Bloodied Hands

by SelfProclaimedUnicorn



Series: A Court of Glass Oneshots [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: A Song of Ice and Fire AU, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mild Gore, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Pre-A Song of Ice and Fire, asoiaf au, in which roose gets punched in the face BC he deserves it, pre-asoiaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfProclaimedUnicorn/pseuds/SelfProclaimedUnicorn





	Bloodied Hands

The distinct, sharp sound of hand colliding with face. The feeling of an older woman’s protective arms around her, holding Alssa tightly against the warm frame made soft from years of motherhood. Hot tears streaming down her face. The very same outraged cry-- _ she is your sister! _ It was all so similar to that night...the night that brought her to where she was now.

 

The whole day had tied her stomach in knots and made her sick to her stomach. The spotless gown, Roose’s final tight grip on her arm, the kiss, Warreck’s affection. Those constant touches. Finally, Alssa’s strong facade had broken during the wedding feast. The well-wishes and wine, the flirtations and attempts at even the most simple intimacy suffocated her until she choked and gasped for air.

 

She couldn’t remember what had happened after she ran from the table. Only brief flashes of the ever growing anger in Warreck’s eyes. Her new mother-in-law’s gasp. The final breakdown into tears as explanation failed her. The ringing in her ears from panic--the same fearful panic as the night one year ago where she had bitten Roose’s hand hard enough to draw blood.

 

After what felt an eternity, coughing and sputtering broke through the haze of emotions. The soft voiced response broke through the din of spoken reactions, clearer and more distinct than the exclamations of those Alssa did not know. She looked up from Lady Linly’s protective embrace to look at her brother. Blood streamed from his nose, and a dark bruise was already forming on the pale skin. Anger and outrage replaced the usual coldness of his pale eyes.

 

“ _ What _ -what are you on about, Clement?”

 

Warreck’s fist was still raised, poised to strike Roose yet again, as he spoke. “ _ Oh _ , do not act like you don’t know! You-you disgusting little-”

 

“Stop!” Her voice broke as she cried out, “Stop it!”

 

Slowly, tentatively, Warreck lowered his arm; although his hand remained balled into a fist, and they both turned to face her. Lady Linly gave her a final, reassuring, squeeze before letting her loose from the hug. As Alssa took a step forward towards her husband and her brother both of them began speaking, attempting to speak over the other.

 

_ This swamp man-- _

 

_ But Alssa, he-- _

 

“I said, _ stop it!  _ ” She balled her hands tightly into fists, the strain on the muscles in her hands working to keep her grounded. If she focused on the strain she could keep herself from bursting into tears all over again. If she could focus on keeping her voice even she could be brave and say what she wanted. “Beating my brother to death will not solve anything, Warreck.”

 

“Thank you, sister. I knew I could count--”

 

She looked directly at her brother now, ice in her eyes as she stared him down. “I did not stop him for  _ you _ , Roose.” With trembling fingers, Alssa reached out and slowly took Warreck’s hand in her own as she continued to stare her brother down. She felt the slickness of blood dripping down her husband’s hand as she intertwined their fingers. This was not the first time she had touched blood, but  _ hopefully  _ it would be the last.

 

Alssa watched as Roose’s mouth fell just ever so slightly open. If he was going to speak again, it did not matter. She cut him off before he could utter a sound. “The ceremony is over, I am a part of House Clement now. You are not needed here anymore. Go home, Roose.”

 

Sounds of anger and disbelief left his mouth, but no words came. Not as Warreck’s grandfather echoed her sentiment, not even as her father-in-law and his youngest brother forcefully escorted him from the great hall.  _ No one _ uttered a single word. As the loud bang of the door closing echoed throughout the room Alssa suddenly felt the presence of so many eyes on her. She drew closer to Warreck as the silence and eyes weighed down on her, burying her face in his shoulder as she felt the rush of adrenaline leave and take all confidence with it.

 

“Well, what are we all just standing here for? The food is getting cold!” A loud, heavily accented voice called out and broke the silence. A few murmurs of agreement rippled throughout the crowd, and the dull roar of party chatter began to slowly fill the room once again. Alssa looked up again, although she remained pressed against her husband’s side.

 

“If I were you, I would have let him keep hitting.” The same voice that had restarted the party, it came from a girl just barely younger than Alssa herself. One of Warreck’s Dornish cousins. “You seem good though, I like you.” She gently pat Alssa on the shoulder before moving on towards one of the tables filled with food.

 

“Sheva is the hardest one to please, you really  _ are  _ a part of House Clement now.” Warreck chuckled softly as he spoke, “let’s go back to the feast.”

 

She gave his hand a squeeze, before allowing him to lead her back to the table.  _ This  _ was not so bad. She could hold Warreck’s hand, the very hand that had gone to violence for her honor. A hand covered in the same dried blood she had spat from her mouth a year earlier. A warm, kind hand attached to a protector.


End file.
